It is known to package smoking articles and other consumer goods in containers comprising an outer shell or sleeve and an inner slide or tray, mounted within the outer shell for slidable movement relative thereto, in which the consumer goods are housed. To remove consumer goods from such containers, a consumer slides the inner slide from an initial position inside the outer shell to an open position, in which the inner slide projects outwardly from the outer shell, in order to partially expose an open end or side of the inner slide through which the consumer goods housed therein may then be removed.